cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Asylum 2011
BCW Asylum is the fifth Mega-Event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions. The event took place at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisianna on October 16, 2011. The attendance for the event was 12,121 fans. There were 7 scheduled matches for the event. The official theme song for the event was "Asylum" by Disturbed. Background The main rivalry heading into the event for Monday Night Rampage was the BCW Championship. After John Cena retained the title at Night of Honor one month prior, Corporate Mafia member Brother Ray felt he can defeat John Cena for the BCW title. The BCW Championship was in a heated battle due to Brother Ray assaulting John Cena and sending him through a car window on the September 5 edition of Rampage. After retaining at Night of Honor, Brother Ray and the Mafia attacked Cena on the September 26 edition of Rampage. After the attack, Cena agreed to facing Brother Ray in a Hell in a Cell match at Asylum. 6 Days prior to the event, Cena was involved in a gauntlet match involving Corporate Mafia members World Heavyweight Champion Abyss, Brother Ray, and Unified Tag Team Champion Jeff "The Gangster" Connors and was defeated. After the match, Brother Ray delivered a huge "Bubba Bomb" that left Cena unconsious in the ring. On the day of the event, Abyss attacked Cena in the parking lot sending Cena into a parked car window. When the BCW Championship match came to, Brother Ray was sure Cena wasn't going to make it. When he was making his way to the ring, Brother Ray was attacked by John Cena and the match started The main rivalry leading to the event on Friday Night Mayhem was World Heavyweight Champion Edge facing Abyss. At Night of Honor, after successfully retaining the World Championship against Orton and Morrison, "The Monster" Abyss cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase that gave him a legit championship match at anytime and place of his choosing. Since the event, Abyss has been brutually attacking Edge and making sure he couldn't make it to Asylum for his rematch. 48 hours bbefore Asylum, Abyss was attacked by Edge at the end of the October 14 edition of Mayhem with 2 consecutive spears. On the day of the event, Brother Ray attacked Edge backstage with the World Championship. When the World Heavyweight Championship match came to, Abyss was first to make his way out to the ring. When Abyss stepped foot in the ring and raised the World title in the air, Edge's music hit the arena. Abyss was suprised and the match started. Results #Randy Orton def. John Morrison-Hell in a Cell Match #CM Punk & Heath Slater def. Jeff "The Gangster" Connors© & "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors©-Tag Team Hell in a Cell Match, Became Unified Tag Team Champions #Jack Swagger def. Sheamus©-Hell in a Cell Match, Became U.S Champion #"The Monster" Abyss© def. Edge-Hell in a Cell, Retained World Heavyweight Championship #Christian def. Michael McGillicutty©-Single Match, Became BCW Classic Champion #Triple H def. "The Icon" Sting-Hell in a Cell Match #John Cena© def. Brother Ray-Hell in a Cell, Retained BCW Championship Aftermath 5-After Christian became Classic Champion, Jeff "The Dominator" Combs returned and attacked Christian giving him the "Domination" and walked back to the locker room. Links BCW Asylum Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Promotions